Timeline of the Second Korean War
This is a timeline of events that occurred and are related to the Second Korean War. 2028 September *3rd - Hanguk-Nipponese police discovered a terrorist bunker in Seongnam, located to the southwest of Seoul. While it officially belonged to Iran-Somalia, since they are an ally of North Gwongpyeong, it is speculated that they are allies and that that bunker was the beginning of their presence in Seoul. (Link) *26th - The North Gwongpyeongian government is founded, with Kim Yo Xi Jinping. They claim North Korea, which is legally owned by Hanguk-Nippon. Both them and Roswaesia have counter-threatened North Gwongpyeong with full-scale war. *29th - North Gwongpyeong releases a press statement stating that they have begun constructing a nuclear reactor in their capital, Pyongyang (locally called Pyeonggaeng), and that they are torturing Hanguk-Nipponese citizens. *30th - The Sakhalinsk Empire begins threatening North Gwongpyeong to stand down and militarizing the border between North and South Korea (i.e. the former DMZ). In response, they threaten that they'll get Roswaesia on their side, but Roswaesia themselves have expressed their non-allegiance with them. October *2nd - Further investigation of North Gwongpyeong led to the discovery that they, in fact, are a mere rebel group, and that they only control Pyongyang. The Sakhalinsk Empire still does not withdraw their forces though. *3rd - Hanguk-Nippon begins crackdown operations on North Gwongpyeongian torture chambers, with them discovering and liberating 55 of them in North Korea. *5th - Roswaesia releases an independent investigative report on North Gwongpyeong, not only confirming their allegiance with Iran-Somalia (which had been speculated for some time), but also revealing that many of their citizens are members of the International Organization for Hate and Terrorism, or IOHT, that they are constructing artificial islands in the South China Sea, and that the locations of their torture of Hanguk-Nipponese citizens are scattered in numerous "tiny bunkers" across Seoul. Efforts by their government have been made against North Gwongpyeong, including embargoing them (including preventing immigration of their citizens to them) and blocking cyberattacks from them. (Link) *10th - The Sakhalinsk Empire moves numerous troops from the former DMZ to in and around Seoul and nearby Incheon, as part of their effort in locating the "tiny bunkers" mentioned above by Roswaesia. They have also temporarily moved the capital to Busan as to prevent any attacks on the local government. *14th - Hanguk-Nippon performs more raids on Pyongyang, seemingly destroying North Gwongpyeong, but the government of the Sakhalinsk Empire believes that they control more territory. *16th - In light of the events taking place two days ago, the Sakhalinsk Empire, through covert operations, discovers that North Gwongpyeong also controls a swath of territory around the port of Nampo to the southwest of Pyongyang. They also work with Hanguk-Nippon to create invasion plans. Lastly, the Hanguk-Nipponese launches from Gwangju today. *21st - North Gwongpyeong's poorly defended artificial islands in the South China Sea are quickly captured by the Hanguk-Nipponese navy, being renamed the Jushushutodo Islands. The Sakhalinsk Empire makes offers of taking some of the islands. (Link) *22nd - North Gwongpyeong soldiers begin marching east to Wonsan. At the same time, the initial setup of Operation Quagmire, which is the Sinking of Seoul. The sinking is planned to be powered by geothermal energy (magma) and hydroelectric energy (the Han River). *24th - The Sakhalinsk Empire occupies Pyongyang. However, the North Gwongpyeongian government merely moves into hiding, forcing the numerous troops stationed there to remain in it to prevent uprisings. *26th - The Han River begins to flow upstream, part of the Sinking of Seoul. *27th - Operation Quagmire starts and Seoul begins sinking. An emergency communication between Roswaesia and The Sakhalinsk Empire leads to the creation of Operation Quagmire's counter-operation, Operation Dragontooth, which is tricking North Gwongpyeongian soldiers to pillage Seoul in order to trap them in their own sinkhole. bombed railways going to South Korea to prevent sneak attacks.]] *30th - North Gwongpyeongian forces reach Wonsan, beginning the Battle of Wonsan. November .]] *1st - More covert operations by the Sakhalinsk Empire have revealed that North Gwongpyeong has occupied the southern half of North Korea, including Wonsan. Sakhalinsk forces rush from the DMZ, beginning the actual fighting. *3rd - The Sakhalinsk Empire begins retaliating in Kangwon, forcing the Battle of Wonsan to continue. The Wonsan Press, being based there, relocates to Wonju. Meanwhile, some Hanguk-Nipponese forces move to Yodok in anticipation of an assault to Hamhung. *6th - Hanguk-Nipponese soldiers arrive at the Battle of Wonsan from the north, flanking the North Gwongpyeongian forces. The tide of battle shifts. *8th - The Battle of Wonsan ends with a Sakhalinsk-HN victory; the shattered North Gwongpyeongian regroup at Masik Pass, found in the mountains. *11th - Hanguk-Nipponese forces from Tokchon reach Yodok in preparation for flanking the North Gwongpyeongian force bound for Hamhung. *12th - The brief and decisive Battle of Masik Pass, in which cooperating Sakhalinsk and Hanguk-Nipponese forces from the Battle of Wonsan destroy the North Gwongpyeongian force regrouping in Masik Pass. *16th - The next round of Sakhalinsk covert operations discover that a multitude of North Gwongpyeongian forces are staying in Kaechon, posing a threat to both the Sakhalinsk forces in Pyongyang and the Hanguk-Nipponese forces in Yodok. To circumvent the fork, a "sortie" is made in Kaechon to hopefully disorganise the army there. *18th - The Sakhalinsk Empire finally captures the leader of North Gwongpyeong, Kim Yo Xi Jinping, and his many lookalikes. The Sakhalinsk Empire threatens North Gwongpyeong with their execution if they don't surrender to them and Hanguk-Nippon. *20th - In response, North Gwongpyeong claims that the real Kim Yo Xi Jinping has fled to Roswaesia; just an hour later, he is captured. The Sakhalinsk Empire maintains that the Kim Yo Xi Jinping with Roswaesia is a phoney. *21st - Roswaesia officially joins the war on Hanguk-Nippon's side. *22nd - The Battle of Kaechon officially begins with the sortie unsuccessful at driving out the North Gwongpyeongian occupants. *24th - North Gwongpyeongian forces finally reach Hamhung, but the New Herdonian navy reached there in time and the Battle of Hamhung begins with naval bombardments. *28th - The White Eagle Incident occurs - while mostly unrelated to the Second Korean War, it marks the return of Iran-Somalian rebels, who have been known to support North Gwongpyeong. Meanwhile, the Sakhalinsk navy joins the Battle of Hamhung, with the army following shortly afterwards. December *1st - Sakhalinsk forces arrive in Anju intending to reach the Battle of Kaechon, but the Hanguk-Nipponese forces there were unable to hold off the North Gwongpyeongians due to "blitzkrieg tactics" and as such the battle was lost. *2nd - The Northeastern Army reaches Hamhung, with the city proper liberated but much more fighting taking place north of the city itself. *4th - The Northeastern Army changes plans in the Battle of Hamhung, deciding to starve out the North Gwongpyeongian army in the mountains as they have no access to food and water. *8th - The North Gwongpyeongian army in Hamhung surrenders after only 4 days. The Eastern Front of the is finally won by Hanguk-Nippon and their allies, though the Western Front remains. *10th - After a long standoff, the Battle of Anju begins between the Sakhalinsk Empire and North Gwongpyeong. *14th - Hanguk-Nipponese forces stop the Sinking of Seoul, but North Gwongpyeongian forces still control the city and begin looting it - the Sack of Seoul. *18th - Sakhalinsk forces discover the mechanism used in the Sinking of Seoul and discover the plans for the Sack of Seoul. *20th - The Battle of Anju ends, and General Ran Kwang-Seok was captured. All of North Korea is under Hanguk-Nipponese control once more. *22nd - The Sack of Seoul ends with the remaining soldiers being killed or captured by the Hanguk-Nipponese government. This marks the de facto end of the war, but hostilities remain... *26th - The Sakhalinsk Empire and Hanguk-Nippon reach an agreement over the ownership of the Jushushotodo Islands, which have been claimed by a few Sakhalinsk politicians, in which the northwestern island of Ryeongshushimado is ceded to the Sakhalinsk Empire, but nothing more. *30th - A Sakhalinsk patrol force near Pyongyang discovers and raids an alleged North Gwongpyeongian secret base, killing all 14 people inside. Evidence within the base points to a third person, along with Ran Kwang-Seok and Kim Yo Xi Jinping, ruling North Gwongpyeong in a triumvirate. Further investigation is needed. Category:Timelines